memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Geld
Admiral J.P. Hanson erwähnt, dass "alle Geldmittel" eingesetzt wurden, um Strategien gegen die Borg zu entwickeln4. könnte bitte jemand prüfen ob soetwas auch in der originalversion gesagt wurde? --Shisma 12:13, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) : Ich hab geguckt und in der Originalfassung sagt er: "...We threw all our resources into this, but..". Ist nur wieder ein Übersetzungsfehler. --Frizzle 19:34, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) Star Trek IV Dass der Enterprise-Crew in ST IV Geld scheinbar gänzlich unbekannt ist, halte ich für eine ebensolche Unstimmigkeit wie Scottys Begegnung mit dem "vorsintflutlichen" Computer. (Dieser ist ihm zwar fremd; doch hält dies ihn nicht davon ab, wie ein Profi die Tastatur zu bedienen.) Diese Ungereimtheiten dienen offensichtlich allein der Theatralik und sollten nicht allzu ernst genommen werden.--Ingo T. 11:16, 31. Okt 2006 (UTC) Föderationsdukaten *''Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Föderationsdukaten investiert 1'' :laut dem artikel Die Stunde der Erkenntnis viel das wort "Föderationsdukaten" in diesem zusammenhang garnicht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:49, 2. Jan 2007 (UTC) Kann jemand kluges dieses dreifache "allgemein" im ersten satz stilvoll ersetzen? Ich wüsste nicht wie. :Ich hab' einfach zwei gestrichen, hoffe, das reicht so--Bravomike 17:14, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Was mir noch aufgefallen ist, dass es doch sein kann, dass der Föderationsbürger im 23. Jahrhundert noch nicht so sehr vom Geld entwöhnt war wie im 24. jahrhundert, so richtige Replikatoren hab ich da in TOS nie gesehen (abgesehen von Nahrungs-Synthetisierern). Vielleicht wurde der Replikator zwischen Star Trek VI und TNG erfunden? ach, nebenbei, gut gemacht, Bravomike. Hast mir sehr geholfen. :Egal wie, Kirk sagt in auf Gillians Frage eindeutig, dass es in seiner Zeit kein Geld mehr gäbe--Bravomike 17:25, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) das stimmt auch wieder, tja, Star Trek Sackgasse. Oh, mir fällt noch was ein! :D könnte es nicht sein, dass Gene Roddenberrys Vision noch nicht in TOS richtige Gestalt angenommen hatte? Schließlich war es nur eine "B"-Serie, das ganze drumherum haben doch wir Fans erfunden. :ein Replikator war in zu sehen. ich empfehle den artikel bei ex astris zu lesen. ich bin ebenfalls der meinung das es innerhalb der Föderation Geld gibt aber es ist nicht so sehr teil des alltäglichen lebens wie heute--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich ::Hat denn jemand herausgefunden, ob das in der Episode so gesagt wird? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:19, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich frage mich, wie die Leute auf ds9 bei Quark`s bezahlen? :vermutlich mit Latinum :/ --12:38, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Wo kriegen die das her? Gibt es einen Sold oder so? --Mettmann 13:35, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Irgendwo wird doch mal (in TOS) gesagt, dass die da Geld bekommen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:12, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Gemäß der Föderationspolitik muss es für unreplizierbare Stoffe und für handelsaktivitäten limitierte Rationierungen zumindest für Sternenflottenoffiziere geben (ist ja auch durchaus sinnvoll, da sie häufig mit kapitalistischen Rassen Kontakt haben). Ansonsten herrscht wohl tauschhandel vor. Der Föderationsdukate (Credit) hätte zur Zeit von Kirk auch ein latinumspeicher sein können, bevor es Streifen, Stücke und Barren gab. Wahrscheinlich hatte jede Rasse zu der zeit ihre eigene Maßeinheit für latinum, wie auf der Erde im Mittelalter, wo nicht das Geld, sondern das Gewicht des goldes und Silbers eine Rolle spielten. Im 23. Jahrhundert hätte es ähnlich sein können. Denke ich. M.1989 :::::Also irgendwo muss es eine Bezahlung geben, sonst würde Kasidy Yates in Im Angesicht des Bösen nicht sagen, dass sie auf Grund von Benjamin Siskos Eingreifen einen Monat bezahlten Urlaub bekommen hat.--Tobi72 19:49, 1. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :föderationsdukate heist im orginal nur credit, als eher eine virtuelle währung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:24, 1. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Möglich. M.1989 Könnte es nicht sein, dass der Föderationsdukate/Credit ein allgemeines Rationierungsmittel für begrenzte Ressourcen ist und Spock den Wert seiner Ausbildung an diesem rationierungsmittel misst? :wäre natürlich möglich, spekulation. was spricht denn dagegen das es sich tatsächlich um ganz normales geld handet wie heute auch?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:00, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Worf&Geld Worf ist verärgert, dass er beim Poker gegen Beverly Crusher, William T. Riker und Data sein hart verdientes Geld verliert. ( ) Er benutzt doch kein echtes Geld, das ist doch symbolisch gemeint, er musste sich beim Pokern sehr anstrengen, um soweit zu kommen, und das alles wieder zu verlieren. Unter Zu folgenden Gelegenheiten wird Geld verwendet: passt das nicht. --Andy Riker 11:30, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geld/Sold in TOS Ich kann mich an eine TOS-Episode erinnern, in der Captain Kirk mit anderen Offizieren um seinen Wochensold wettet. Warum sollte es in der Föderation keine Credits geben? --William.Riker 15:49, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Isik Also Isik scheint nicht nur die Währung von Vlugta zu sein, da Quark am Ende der Episode zu Mazur kommt und mit ihm um Geld bittet, um die Reise des El-Aurianer zu finanzieren. Dabei will Mazur zuerst 2.000 Isik, Quark will ihm aber nur 500 Isik geben. Man einigt sich schließlich auf 800 Isik. Da man aber auf Deep Space 9 um den Betrag streitet, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es reine Spekulation, ob es sich um die Währung von Vlugta handelt.--Tobi72 13:07, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Andererseits lässt sich die Regierung von Vlugta scheinbar damit bezahlen, wenn ich den englischen Artikel en:Isik richtig verstehe. Dort findet sich die Formulierung The isik was a unit of currency preferred by the Vlugtan government, das ist nun natürlich nicht so festgelegt.--Bravomike 13:55, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naja, es wird in der Episode ausschließlich gesagt, dass Alsia 10.000 Isik braucht, um die Kommission zu finanzieren. Allerdings kann ich auch sagen, dass ich 10.000 Euro brauche, um mit ein gebrauchtes Auto in den USA zu kaufen. Das bedeutet noch nicht, dass Euro die Währung der USA ist. Sie kann es Martus in dem Moment nur leicht gemacht haben, ihre Bedürfnisse zu verstehen, indem sie eine ihm bekannte Währung gewählt hat. Das ist beides Spekulation, aber wissen können wir das aus der Episode raus nicht.--Tobi72 14:21, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Wo steht denn, dass Isik die Währung von Vlugta ist? --Egeria 18:11, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) In der Tabelle. Wir wissen aber laut der Episode nicht mal, dass es überhaupt ein Zahlungsmittel auf dem Planeten ist.--Tobi72 20:45, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::In der Tabelle stehen ja nur Orte/Regionen wo die Währungen Verwendung finden. So verstehe ich das jedenfalls. Andernfalls müsste ja nicht nur Isik angezweifelt werden. --Egeria 22:22, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Der Punkt ist, dass wir aber nicht einmal sagen können, ob die Währung dort verwendet wird.--Tobi72 22:24, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Nun ja. Vielleicht liege ich ja falsch, aber ist es nicht so, dass hier in Zweifelsfällen das Script zu Rate gezogen wird. Und da heißt es Vlugtan Isik. Abgesehen davon ist für mich der Sachverhalt eindeutig. Ich leihe mir doch auch nicht erst Dollars, wenn ich weiß, dass mein Gläubiger eine Bezahlung in Euro wünscht. --Egeria 22:55, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Skript würde ich als Argument gelten lassen. Guter Hinweis.--Bravomike 06:35, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC)